finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fusoya
Fusoya, also known as FuSoYa, is the final playable character in Final Fantasy IV and makes an appearance in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. He is a Lunarian from the Red Moon, and it is his job to watch over the Lunarians' sleep. He is Kluya's brother, and is thus the uncle of both Cecil Harvey and Golbez and great uncle of Ceodore Harvey. He is the oldest of the main characters and reveals significant plot details during the short time he is with the party. In the English localization of the Nintendo DS version, Fusoya is ("foo-SOY-uh"). Appearance and Personality Fusoya is an old man wearing blue and purple robes of varying shades. His true age is unknown, but as he reached Earth when humanity was still evolving, he may be one of the oldest characters in the entire Final Fantasy series, reaching into the millions of years. He has long silver hair and a long beard with bushy eyebrows, and has light blue eyes. Fusoya has a unique death animation in which he withers into his cloak, leaving it spread on the ground with only his head and beard visible, and in the DS release of Final Fantasy IV he fades away leaving only his cloak behind. Fusoya is very wise and well-spoken, possessing knowledge of magic and the universe far beyond what he reveals, and like the other Lunarians he awaits the day when humans evolve to the point their two races can co-exist in peace. Upon slaying Zemus, he expresses pity at the great powers Zemus wielded being used for evil ends. When the party worries about Zeromus' final words that he will always live as long as there is evil in the hearts of men, Fusoya explains that there will always be both darkness and light in the heart, just as there are crystals of darkness and light for the underworld and the surface. However, this means that just as darkness will always exist, so too will light, and inevitably it will prevail should the two clash. Story Final Fantasy IV Fusoya was supposed to watch over the Lunar Sleep. However, a Lunarian named Zemus wanted to annihilate life on Earth, so that the Lunarians could take it over. Fusoya waits on The Moon for the one who would help defeat Zemus to arrive. This person just happens to be his own nephew Cecil Harvey, accompanied by Rydia, Rosa Joanna Farrell, and Edge at the time. Fusoya tells them of Zemus's plan. Zemus was gathering the Crystals in order to activate the Giant of Babil, which was a wish granting giant who would destroy the world on command. He tells the party Zemus was manipulating Golbez in order to achieve this goal. He then tells the party to return to the Tower of Babil in order to stop the Giant. However, because it was shielded, Fusoya joins the party in order to deactivate it. The party returns to Earth. However, they are too late and the Giant begins its wave of destruction. However, Cid Pollendina mobilizes the entire world to join the battle in a fleet of newly remodeled airships. Cid helps the party enter the Giant and the party work their way to the CPU. However, on the way, they have to fight the Archfiends one last time. When they finally reach the CPU and destroy it, an angry Golbez appears. However, Fusoya is able to break Zemus's control of Golbez, and reveals Golbez and Cecil are brothers. Golbez agrees to help Fusoya defeat Zemus, and the two return to The Moon using the teleporter in the Tower of Babil. Fusoya and Golbez are next seen battling Zemus in The Moon. They are able to defeat him by casting Meteor together. However, Zemus's hatred, Zeromus, rises from Zemus's corpse and attacks Fusoya and Golbez. They try to cast Meteor again, however, it does not work. Fusoya orders Golbez to use a special Crystal to defeat him, however, Golbez's darkness makes the Crystal ineffective. Zeromus casts Meteor on Fusoya and Golbez, defeating them. This leaves Cecil and his party to fight Zeromus, and the prayers of former party members, including Fusoya and Golbez, help them succeed. In the ending, Fusoya and Golbez return to the Lunar Sleep as the Red Moon leaves the Earth's orbit. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Fusoya appears in Golbez's chapter. He fights a revived Zeromus with Golbez, before the monster destroys the Crystal Palace with a Big Bang. Fusoya teleports Golbez out so he can continue to fight against the evil attacking the world. His fate remains unknown. During the ending, Golbez says he will go to look for him and the other Lunarians. In Battle Stats In Final Fantasy IV Fusoya's stats are low, and his stats never increase unless his level is increased past 70. Most notably, his MP does not increase beyond 190, limiting the number of spells he can cast without a recharge. His stats are weighted towards magic. In Final Fantasy IV: The After Years his stats, aside from HP, do not increase as he levels up, and he caps at Level 40. Abilities Final Fantasy IV Fusoya has access to both Black and White Magic and knows every available spell, but his 190 MP pales in comparison to the party's other spellcasters and limits his efficiency. Fusoya can use Regen, which prevents him from acting over a period of time during which he restores a a small amount of HP to each party member. In the DS release, Regen is replaced with Bless, which grants a Regen-like status to the party that restores a small amount of MP over time. Unlike Regen, Bless does not prevent Fusoya from acting while it is in effect. Bless can be obtained as an Augment ability. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Fusoya still casts Black and White Magic and knows all spells. His Bless Ability functions similarly to a combination of Regen and the DS release's Bless, causing Fusoya to skip his next three turns to restore a small amount of HP and MP to the party each turn, equal to 1% of their max MP and 5% of their max HP. He has one Band ability, Double Black Magic, with Golbez. It allows them to randomly cast Twin Firaga, Twin Thundaga, Twin Blizzaga, Twin Flare, or Twin Meteor. Equipment List Final Fantasy IV Fusoya's equipment is limited to rods, staves, hoods, and robes. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Musical Themes Fusoya's theme is "The Lunarians". Other Appearances Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Fusoya appears as cards in the Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Gallery Etymology "Fu" and "su" are Chinese words that respectively mean "good fortune" (福) and "longevity" (寿). "Ya" (阿) in Chinese is an affix which is used to mark some people's names. Kluya also has this affix. Trivia *Fusoya is the first completely nonhuman playable character in the series. *In Final Fantasy IV, Fusoya is the only party member whose in-game portrait has him facing to the right. Everyone else looks forward or to the left. He is also the only character in The After Years not to get a new portrait, with the exception of the portraits for the characters in their Pig or Frog status. *Fusoya is the name of a Ghost Card in Dissidia Final Fantasy. The Fusoya ghost is a Level 100 Golbez equipped with a full set of Adamant equipment and the Gungnir, and has the Whisperweed and Yellow Gem to be won in Battlegen. The quote on the card "It's nearly done! Give your power to Meteor!" is what Fusoya says to Golbez when the two fight Zemus at the end of Final Fantasy IV. de:Fusoya fr:Fusoya ru:Фусоя Category:Final Fantasy IV Player Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Sages Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Characters